The incidence rates of both melanoma and nonmelanoma skin cancers have been increasing in the U.S. For skin cancer prevention, strategies to reduce exposure to ultraviolet radiation have been recommended, including use of sunscreen with a sun protection factor (SPF) of greater than or equal to 15. The results of a community-based, controlled pilot study conducted by the investigators indicated that a drugstore point- of-purchase intervention significantly increased the proportion of sunscreens with SPF 15 and higher that was purchased (relative to all sun-related products). Intervention consisted of colorful shelf tags with targeted messages in five sections of the store promoting sunscreen SPF 15+ use. The primary goals of the proposed 2-year project are to evaluate the intervention on a larger scale in multiple communities in Southern California, and extend the pilot study design to 1) add the outcome measure of total sales, 2) assess the intervention's effects in winter, as well as in summer, and 3) assess process variables. To achieve these goals, a randomized, 2-group design will be used with the following conditions: Group 1: control (measurement only) and Group 2; shelf tags in sun product section plus other sections (e.g., baby products, outdoor products such as bug repellant, and over-the-counter products causing photosensitivity such as topical acne medications). The primary dependent variable will be the proportion of SPF greater than or equal to 15 products purchased (of all sun products). We hypothesize that Group 2 will show a significantly higher proportion than Group 1. The second dependent variable will be the total number of units of sun products purchased. We hypothesize that Group 2 will show significantly higher sales than Group 1, largely due to an increase in SPF greater than or equal to 15 products purchased. In order to compare the groups on each of the two outcome measures, 55 drugstores per group will be included, for a total of 110 sites. These sites will be selected from 3 chains. The design will be used in 2 discrete studies, one in the winter and one in the summer. The shelf tags will be tailored for the respective store sections and seasons, using results from formative research. The outcome measures will be obtained from computerized sales data from each chain. Process data will be collected via exit interviews of drugstore customers.